Razial One Half
by Neo-Blackheart
Summary: Kain thinks he's thrown Razial in the lake of the dead, but he accidentally throws him in a lake that turns him into a woman! COMPLETED!
1. Default Chapter

Razial One Half  
  
  
  
Chapter 1- A Curse Worse than Death  
  
Kain is an icon among the vampires, and the worst nightmare of all humans. But few know him as well as I do. I Am Razial: his first born lieutenant. Over a millennium had gone past since I and my brethren were conceived. Kain's contempt for humanity drove him to create the ultimate vampiric empire. I and my brethren were partially responsible for its success. And as the millennium of Kain went by, we found that we would eventually change and become more. Er. Divine. However, not all was grand. When it came time for my evolution, I found I had surpassed my master, and developed wings! I was truly honored, but Kain became jealous. At that day, I had found my change had brought me a new gift. Agony. Kain ordered my own brethren to beat me down, and break every bone in my body if they found it necessary. This, however, was merely the beginning of my torture. For Kain had more in store for me than just to be left a bloody heap of my former self. Rahab drug me by my arms as the rest of my clan followed Kain to the location of my ultimate punishment. It seemed like an eternity of agony had gone by, and now came the final chapter in my suffering. We stopped at a ledge. At the bottom of this ledge was a lake that glimmered a brilliant dark green in the moonlight. I recognized this sight right away, and realized what that maniacal fiend had in mind. This location was known by just about every vampire in existence as the Lake of the Dead. Human or vampire alike, once you fell into the lake of the dead, your life would be nothing more than agony. And the fact vampires are immortal made my up coming torment that much more dreadful. I struggled to break free, but it was useless. Especially since Rahab wasn't the only one holding me at the moment. Kain simply walked over to me, and gave me a glare that told me he had no regrets of what came next. "Any last words?" He asked. "I'll get you for this you coward!" I shouted. "Hmm, not likely. Throw him in." Those that were restraining me from tearing into Kain like a rabid wolverine walked up to the edge, and hurled me over! I screamed bloody murder as I plummitted to my eternal damnation, only to find that nothing was happening to me. I didn't feel as if my limbs were being torn from my body, I didn't feel like needles were jammed in my eyes, heck, the only discomfort I faced was the fact the water was freezing. "Well now," I thought, "This is strange. Could the legendary lake of the dead be nothing more than a myth? Maybe it's just a figure of speech from some form of human history." Needless to say I was thankful, maybe even surprised that all this talk about being thrown into eternal torment was nothing but an old wive's tale. Well, I certainly didn't see a point to just floating around here like some winged flounder. I climbed out of the river, and felt the chill of the midnight breeze as I tried to forget how god forsaken cold I was. I tried to warm myself up, but when I wrapped my arms around myself, I noticed I had gotten a little bigger in the chestal area than I was used to. "That's odd." I thought. "Oh well, must be a side effect from all that water." I crouched, and then leaped forward in an attempt to fly, only to realize my wings were missing! I plunged face first back into the lake, and had to fish myself right back out again. "That lake must've done more to me than I thought." I said to myself. At that moment, I realized my voice sounded much different than it usually did. It sounded more high in tone, and more feminine than it usually did. "What's going on here?! My voice is different!" As if the goddess of convenience weren't smiling down on me enough, the sun just so happened to rise, and light the shores with it's golden light. Now I truly had a better look at what happened to me. I walked over to the supposed lake of the dead, and looked into the greenish blue water. There, I saw not my reflection, but the reflection of a human! Her eyes were a beautiful sapphire blue, and her hair was a brilliant brownish blonde color. Her skin was tanned, and perfect in every way possible. At that time, I realized that the woman I was looking at right now was none other than myself! It was safe to say this came as a shocker to me. Here I was expecting death, and instead, I was reincarnated into this wonderful human girl. Fate was on my side, or at least it was for the moment. Before anything else could be discovered, A man of Chinese descent walked up to me, and sighed heavily. "Too bad." He said. "You fall in spring of drowned girl. Very tragic story behind that spring. Girl fall in there fifteen hundred years ago, and drowned." "What does that have to do with me becoming a woman?" I demanded. "Come with me." He said. "I tell you everything you need to know."  
  
  
  
The Chinese man took me to his home. There, he put some water in a kettle, and warmed it up. As he did this, he explained the situation. "You see," he said, "You fall into lake of drowned girl. Girl fall in there very long time ago, and drown. But her spirit stay in lake, and possess whoever falls into lake to become woman. Maybe not exactly like woman who fall into lake, maybe more like a female version of yourself. I never saw drowned girl, I wouldn't know. But you should be lucky. Curse is only temporary. Hot water bring you back to normal. However, cold water bring you back to cursed form." He grabbed the kettle and dumped it on me. To be honest, it was a little too hot for comfort, but it DID bring me back to my normal form. "Uh," he said, looking at my winged vampiric form for the first time, "Then again, maybe curse is more of a blessing for you." "Trust me," I told him, "It's no lake of the dead, but it's just as bad knowing I have to avoid cold water from now on." Oh now, being cursed isn't all bad. I know plenty of people who live normal lives after getting cursed." "And by normal, you mean what exactly?" He remained silent. "That's what I thought." I said. "I best get going. I have a little business to take care of." I started out the door, but for some reason, he dumped cold water all over me! I returned to my cursed form, and I wasn't very happy about it. "Trust me," He said, "You thank me later." I could've beaten him senseless right then and there, but my grudge wasn't with some human I never even met. My grudge was with Kain. I only had one goal in mind now. To kill Kain and my brethren once and for all. However, I had a feeling this curse of mine was going to get in the way. And unfortunately for me, there was no way to get rid of it. 


	2. Discoveries and Vengeance

Razial1/2  
Chapter 2- Discoveries and Vengeance  
  
There was no warm water in sight. Where some local pervert would consider my newly acquired curse as a beautiful thing, I considered it nothing more than a burden. On the plus side, however, it DID have a few conveniences. Though weaker, and not even half as durable as my vampiric form, and despite the fact I couldn't fly, it did give me an advantage or two. Humans simply thought I was nothing more than a drifter, or some random woman on her way to a store of some sort. Not a single soul in Nosgoth suspected I was actually a vampire. And frankly, that was a good thing what with the sarafan brotherhood having a field day with it's merciless vampire killing sprees. Funny I should mention the sarafan. For my drifting ways had brought me to a couple of soldiers of the sarafan currently on their way back to their headquarters. In vampire form, I would've had to kill them, but in my human form (the form I was currently in), I had nothing to worry about. They eventually spotted me, and as you would guess, they had no clue I was actually a vampire. "You there!" One shouted. "I'd leave these parts if I were you. A nice woman like you shouldn't be wandering around here." "Is that so?" I asked. "Yes. It is said a vampire by the name of Shargein has been wandering around here lately. I doubt I have to explain how vampires seem to be the only predator human kind has to worry about." I never heard of this Shargein person, but at the same time, this gave me an idea. I could use the sarafan to my advantage in my crusade against Kain! Funny how the natural enemy of vampires would be aiding that which they hate to kill his arch rival. "Shargain you say?" I asked. "That's his name." The soldier said. "I've heard of him. He's nothing to concern yourself with. His master is a different story." "Master you say?" "Yes. He works for a vampire by the name of Kain." Those words seemed to make chills go up and down their spines. "Kain? One of the most wanted vampires of Nosgoth next to Vorador?" "Ah yes." The man said. "I hear they're offering quite a reward to the one who brings him and his clan in." "I know that, dimwit, but they say he's impossible to find. You have a better chance of finding a needle in a hay stack." "That's what you think." I said. "I happen to know where Kain's been hiding out." "Get lost woman. We don't have time for." "Whoa, hold on a minute." His comrade said. "Let's hear her out." "Oh don't tell me your buying this." "No human would lie about a vampire like Kain." The first soldier let out a frustrated sigh as he admitted defeat. Apparently, this female body of mine had more power than I thought. I may not've been able to fight anyone in this form, but I could certainly get these two to cooperate. I just wished the second one would quit eye balling my chest. "Very well." He said. "But if we are to fight the likes of Kain and his clan, we might as well go back to the sarafan stronghold for more weaponry. You might as well follow along."  
They took me to the Sarafan stronghold. As the one who was known as Damien went in search of weaponry, the one named Isaac showed me around the stronghold. At first, I was borred out of my mind. The fact I was already behind enemy lines was disgraceful enough to vampire kind, but the fact this guy couldn't keep his eyes off me for more than a second was a very uncomforting thought. Of course, I quickly gained interest in the matter the instant he showed me the crypt. In this crypt was the most noble of the sarafan brotherhood. I looked at the statues, and recognized them right off the bat. For they looked just like my brethren! Actually, they were more human than my clan was today, but I still managed to pick up the old gang right away. "Who are these people?" I asked, playing dumb. "Ah yes." He said. "These were some of the most noble warriors the sarafan has offered. Sadly, the vampire Kain drained their blood, and gave them the gift of vampiric unlife." I wasn't listening to a single word he said, for at that moment, I saw a statue that I recognized right away. It was a statue of me! To be more exact, it was myself in my human form, let alone the fact it was my human MALE form. I was more interested now than I was quite a while ago. "Who's that?" I asked, pointing at the statue of myself. "Ah, that was a priest by the name of Razial." He said. "He and Moebius were the best of friends. Or so they say. Sadly, Kain gave him the gift he gave every single priest honored in this part of the crypt." About that time, Damien reminded us both he still existed basically by screaming, "IF YOU'RE DONE TRYING TO GET A DATE FOR SATURDAY, LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH!" As we left the stronghold, he gave Isaac a sword, and gave me a dirty look. "Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" I asked. He didn't even bother to respond. He simply led the way while I gave him directions to Kain's hideout.  
And so the journey began. While Damien complained constantly about how I was either going to die once Kain showed up or betray them and kill them instantly, Isaac tried to convince him that I wouldn't betray them. Then they continued arguing, and acting like all hell was going to break loose if I went with them or not. And to think Zefonne and I acted the same way around women. It was absolutely embarrassing! I thought we'd never get to Kain's layer. "Well, here you are." I said. "Great." Damien said. "Now scram. This isn't the job for a woman." "Ah, come on, let her stay." Isaac pleaded. "Yeah," a familiar voice added. "Female blood tastes better than yours anyway." Then, out of nowhere, Isaac was taken down! I recognized his attacker in an instant. It was none other than Malkia himself! And Zefonne and Rahab weren't too far behind. "Stay here!" Damien ordered. "We're going in!" He drew his sword, and attempted to do battle. Isaac eventually broke free, drew his sword, and did the same. The rest of the clan eventually joined in, and they did battle with them all. However, I proceeded into the cronniplis chamber to encounter Kain.  
I opened the door, only to trigger a booby trap I forgot was there. Over the doors of the chamber was scolding hot water. It was so hot, in fact, they said that most of the dimwitted humans who fell for it were boiled alive. Though I was spared such torment, I was burned beyond belief. However, since it was hot water, I was no longer in my cursed form (though cold water DID sound pretty good right now). To be honest, it was a wonder how I escaped serious injury, but I managed to pull it off. "Ah Razial." A voice said. I looked around, and saw Kain standing there pulling levers and turning knobs. I had no clue what he was up to, and to be honest, the scolding hot water and the thought of ripping him in half were more important to me right now. "I was expecting a meal," Kain commented, "But sadly, it's just you. That other form of yours was much more interesting. Tell me, how humiliating was it when you realized a simple cup of ice water made you the girliest man alive?" "Was it humiliating when you realized you threw me in the wrong lake?" I replied. I lunged at him, and once I was within striking distance, I reached out and punched him in the face. But even though the punch connected, he stillmanaged to strike me down. He jumped from one side of the chamber to the other like he only could, and simply pulled another lever like I was no big deal. "Not only do you hit like a girl," he commented, "But you're becoming a pest. Luckily, I won't have to worry about you. I've done what I could for this nearly dead world. Now I must venture onward. And with the machinery I have developed in this chamber, I can create a gateway to do just that." "I suppose you'll travel back to the past, and warn yourself that the lake of the dead simply turns people into women, right?" He laughed maniacally. "Razial, you always were a comedian. Frankly, you're the last thing I'm worried about. This chamber has done much more for me than allow me the ability to time travel. It's allowed me to see the future. I've seen everything that happens here. Your making friends with the sarafan was a very clever idea. Being a woman must have more power over humans than it does for vampires, or those two are just stupid." He made his way to the next lever as he spoke. "However, I also saw our little conflict. It doesn't end here my dear boy. Oh excuse me, girl. I forgot all about your little curse now." With that comment, I made another lunge for his throat. What occurred once I was close enough was a very fast paced fist fight. Sadly, I wasn't the victor, but I managed to get in my fair share of damage on Kain. "Your attempts are so futile." He commented. "Don't you see? Destiny is like a game of chess. One player makes the wrong move, and it's checkmate. However, I have an advantage over my opponent. I can see what he's thinking. I know every move he'll ever make in the game, and I know exactly what he expects me to do. Your god, and the god of the sarafan expect the same thing out of everyone they've conceived. They simply want us to play out the roles they assigned us like we were in a play. Unfortunately, I plan on making some last minute changes to the script." "I can see a millennium in this chamber hasn't done wonders for your fatalistic attitude towards life." "Do what you may, my friend. All you're doing is simply what destiny predicts. Everything you do, everything you say is predetermined." He pulled what would appear to be the last lever as the chamber filled with orange light. "Free will is merely an illusion." As that statement came to an end, I saw a panel in the wall open, and a spiral of orange light inside of it. Obviously, this was a portal of some sort. The only problem now was where did it go? What point in history did Kain want to change? One thing was for sure. I had to keep him from accomplishing it. "You've apparently learned a lot." I said, distracting him. "I've learned quite a bit myself. I learned how stupid we look when in the presence of a female, but that's a minor lesson compared to my discoveries. I found out about my past." I had apparently intrigued him with those words. "How could you profane a priest by making him into a VAMPIRE?!" I made another lunge at him, but he side stepped m. I managed to regain my balance, and face him once again. "So you figured out where you came from." He said. "You may know of your past, but you no nothing about it. You actually think the sarafan are noble?" "Even cold blooded killers like the sarafan are more noble than a jealous coward like you!" With that, he tried to strike me down! I avoided his punch, smacked him right in the jaw, and another brutal fist fight occurred. This time, I let my cloven hands rip through his shirt, and leave cuts across his chest. Unfortunately, I only got one slash in before he knocked me down with one fierce blow to the chest. He clutched his wounded chest as he made his way to the portal. "You almost had me." He commented. "But this isn't how, or where it ends." With that, he jumped through the portal. All I could do now was jump in after him, and hope I wasn't jumping head on into a trap. 


	3. Second Encounter

Razial1/2  
Chapter 3- Second Encounter  
  
After what seemed like an endless plunge towards a pool of various shades of blue and purple, I eventually reached the other side. I was in a very dark room, and I could sense another person was in this room. However, he didn't have the same kind of evil vibes omitting from his ora like Kain usually did. I could also tell he was either a human. Suddenly, the room filled with a brilliant yellow light. I could now see this mystery man, and it certainly wasn't Kain. It was much worse than that. "Razial," He said, "Redeemer and destroyer. Pawn and messiah. Welcome back my old friend." "Ah Moebius." I said. "And all this time, I thought you had died." He laughed his evil little laugh; quite confident he was in control of the situation at hand. "No my friend, I'm very much alive." I looked around our surroundings, and saw that this didn't look one thing like a future or past version of the cronniplis chamber. The walls didn't have machinery on them, and they certainly didn't have the same dank and decaying appearance. The only thing on the walls was a staff with a blue crystal that omitted a quaint blue light. "Where am I is often the question." Moebius continued. "However, WHEN am I seems more appropriate for this situation, wouldn't you say?" I wasn't about to let this deceptive snake in the grass use me for his plans. However, when I attempted to attack him, the staff shot a blast at me, and forced me back into the wall. And much to my misfortune, it didn't fire any form of energy, but it fired what I guess was holy water: a vampire's worst enemy! As if this weren't bad enough, the water just so happened to be ice cold, thus turning me into my female form once again. Moebius laughed his evil little laugh yet again; looking at me as if I were some sort of oddity. Very well you old snake." I said. "If you prefer to get your head smashed into the concrete by a girl.!" I lunged at him yet again, and this time managed to force him back first into the wall. Moebius simply looked at me without a single bit of fear or remorse. Knowing that I didn't look half as intimidating in this form, of course, I could see why. "Well this is truly unusual." He commented. "This staff launches holy water at our vampire enemies, thus paralyzing them, and leaving them to us to finish off. Strangely, it seems you visited a certain lake." "What do you know of the lake I fell in?" I demanded. "I have a cousin who has the same problem. Cold water turns him into a cow. Granted that your curse is probably better than his, I have a feeling you and he fell in the same lake. But this isn't why I appear before you. I understand your hatred. I'm not very popular among the vampire race, but understand that I mean you no harm." "And Why should I trust you? If I had the ability, I would kill you where you stand!" "Perhaps you would, but not only do you not have the ability, but you're not the one who'll kill me. That honor belongs to Kain. Originally, it would've been some thirty years from now, but with his latest alterations, it looks more like thirty months." I relinquished my hold on Moebius, and let him make his way to the door of the chamber. "I should've known." I said. "You two are a pair. You're just about as fatalistic as he is." "Death comes for us all, Razial." He said as the door opened. "It's only a matter of time." We walked out of the room we were in, only to realize that we were standing in the sarafan stronghold once again! "Remember this place?" he asked. "You should. You're here just a few moments ago. In fact, you have a little memorial here I do believe. However, this is a different time period. Before we repainted the hallways, and when the sarafan weren't as concerned with vampires as they are in your time. The very same time where Kain's vampiric empire gave the sarafan a better reason to hunt vampires than just for cheap thrills." We stopped in the center of the room. Moebius then pointed a finger at the wall, and with a flash of orange light, a picture appeared upon it! It was of Kain sitting their next to a tall white cylinder that I recognized instantly. "The pillars are still standing in this time?" I asked. "Yes. Kain waits at the pillars, unaware I redirected your path to the stronghold to save you from." "I don't need assistance from you." "You're refusal to let me finish my statements tells me you don't want to be reacquainted with your old friend.." "We were never friends. Never have, and never will." "Very well. We'll forget about trying to rekindle our old friendship, or the possibility of getting a date for Saturday." "Oh shut up." "Consider a possible alliance based on our common ground. We both want Kain dead, and I can help you." "What part of I don't need your help did you not understand?" "Very well, but if Kain pulls your heart out, and feasts on your female blood, then don't come crawling back expecting my help. However, if you want to get the one you want to kill oh so much, you'll have to find your way out of the stronghold, and in this, I can't help. The guards won't understand how you got in here, so just say you're a guest of Moebius. But should you stumble on some hot water, and should my soldiers find you, then you'll be in trouble. Should that happen, please keep the casualties at a minimum, but do what you have to do. After all, every great movement needs a martyr or two.' With that, he faded out of existence. I wasn't sure how he did that, but my interest wasn't focused on him. It was focused on what appeared to be a second door next to the first one. Except there was only one difference. That crystal above it had some significance, but I wasn't sure what that significance was.  
Moebius was right about one thing. The guards didn't even bother trying to figure out how I got in. They barely even cared there was a woman in the building, let alone one that wasn't officially part of the sarafan. However, there were a few sights I hadn't seen here before. Apparently, I was more popular than I originally planned. Stainglass portraits and various carvings on the wall depicted a sarafan priest that looked much like me. Each portraite seemed to depict how noble a priest I was, and it only made me think of the hideous vampire I was now. I thought the on going guilt trip would never end. Seeing myself as a noble sarafan priest and thinking of what I was now only made me want to rip Kain's heart out even more. Luckily, there were a few other portraits I recognized. I had found a painting of the vampire Vorador. Then I found the legendary artifact known as the heart of darkness above a painting of the legendary Janosaldren. I finally got out of the stronghold, and made my way to the northwest. There I would find the pillars of Nosgoth, and confront Kain once again. Unfortunately, I'd have to find some warm water in order to stand a chance. Luck was apparently on my side that day, for I had found a small river. Knowing how hot today was, the water was warm enough to remove my curse. So I plunged head on into it, and emerged in my vampiric form. After my curse was lifted, and about a few dozen minutes later, I spotted the pillars, and spotted Kain standing there right in the middle of them. I tried to creep up on him, but somehow, he saw me coming. "I know that's you Razial." He said. "Moebius said I'd find you here." I said. "And if Moebius said I had doven head first into hell, would you follow me?" "If you dove head first into hell, I would probably just spit on you and leave." "Ah Razial. Like I said earlier, our struggle doesn't end in the cronniplis chamber, and it doesn't end here either. If you like the pillars, then I advise you take a good look at them, because they'll be gone in about five. Four." Just then, the pure white pillars began to decay, and turn dark gray! The cloudless blue sky overhead became grey as thick black clouds began to form. Kain seemed a little surprised by this. "Uh. One." He said. "You get the idea. As you can tell, Arial has just been murdered, and her death corrupts the pillars." "I saw this episode already. Turn and face me! Even a sorry excuse for a vampire like you doesn't deserve to die a cowardly death." "And suppose I do what you tell me. Would you be accomplishing the will of Razial, or the will of Moebius? Go ahead and hate me with as much vengeance as you like. At least it's honest! Moebius should never be trusted. He tricked me back when I was a fledgling, and because of it, humans now want our kind dead more than they ever have in their pitiful existence. This one event leads to the construction of the millennium of Kain. After slaying the corrupted guardians of the pillars, I'm presented a problem: a regular two sided coin if you will. Heads says I kill myself, and humanity rests easy knowing that our kind will never be around. However, tails says I stay alive, corrupt the pillars even further, and. Well, you know the rest. However, I've found the possibility of a third senario. One that may work better than the paths presented to me." "They don't make three sided coins Kain." "No. But if you toss a coin just right, it just might land on its edge." With that, he faded out of existence in the same fashion Moebius did. I wondered how he and Moebius were able to do that when I couldn't, but that was a minor issue. What in the world was he talking about? A third path? I wasn't sure what he was talking about, but I had a feeling all would be revealed in time. 


	4. Gods, Vampires, and Words of Wisdom

Razial1/2  
Chapter 4- Gods, Vampires, and Words of Wisdom  
  
I continued to head onward into the wilderness. Kain may have vanished without a trace, but right now, I wasn't concerned with him. Instead, I felt a different presence nearby. It wasn't Moebius, and it wasn't Kain. Yet it still felt familiar. I tried to get away from it, but like a predator stalking its pray, it seemed to follow me! "Okay," I said aloud. "I know you're around here somewhere, whoever you are. SHOW YOURSELF!" It didn't respond. Figures. They never respond when they're challenged. I could tell you that from experience back when I was one of Kain's right hand men; stalking sarafan soldiers along with Malkia, Zefonne, and my other brothers. I made an aimless run in an attempt to get away from the mysterious hunter, and found a dank cave up ahead. I doubted it would give me a good hiding place, or much of an offensive advantage, but it was a dead end. Where else was I going to go, grandma's house? I made a dive for the entrance of the cave, and made it in successfully. However, once I was inside, a mysterious door seemed to materialize out of nowhere, and seal me in! Maybe the door just appeared out of nowhere, or maybe it was just hidden from my sight. Either way, I was screwed. Great, I thought. I chase after Kain, and get locked into a cave.  
I figured as long as I was going to be stuck in this dank little prison, I might as well take a look around. At first, all I found were a bunch of misleading shadows and gravel. But as I ventured further into the cave, I could see light! A faint orange light that seemed to come from the walls not only lit my way, but it revealed new things I never saw before. I saw lots of carvings on the walls, and cave paintings of a mysterious race. Their hands were cloven much like my own, and also possessed raven like wings. The only feature these creatures depicted here had that I didn't was blue skin. Perhaps it was because blue was the only color available for cave painting at the time, or perhaps these drawings were more accurate than I thought. "Hello," a deep voice said, followed by about three taps. "Is this thing on? Hello?" "Who's there?" I demanded. But when I turned around, I didn't see anyone! "Where are you?" "Ah good, the mike works. I'm all around you, dear Razial." "Who are you?" "I am the elder god: he who controls the cycle of life, death, and rebirth." "Are you the one whose been following me?" "Please, I couldn't follow the shadow of a rat if I wanted to. My role as elder god for some reason states that I have to stay underground. Of course, I'm getting a little side tracked with this. Razial, my friend, I normally despise vampires. You, of course, are no exception." "Gee, I feel so welcomed." "Vampires are a cancer upon this world. They defy the sacred prophecy of all living things. You're born, you reproduce, you die! The vampire species not only left out the last part, but they find it necessary to kill humans before their lives can be lived out like I have planned, and they spread their disease through the bite marks of their victoms! However, you seem to be an exception. I take pitty on cases like yours. Kain is by far the foulest of the vampires." "More foul than Janosaldren?" "ESPECIALLY MORE FOUL THAN JANOSALDREN! I've seen the future, and it isn't pretty." "The Millennium of Kain is something I've already lived through once, and I intend to keep it from happening again." "My sarafan disciples had tried to slay Kain in the past, but have only been made into his slaves. Or in some cases, they were thrown into a lake, and they turn into funny things when they get dunked with cold water. Someone really ought to tell him that isn't the lake of the dead. "I can relate to that as well." "Razial, my friend, I think you and I have a lot in common. If you destroy Kain, I will give you anything you want. Anything in." "What do you people not understand? I keep telling you all that my own vengeance is all I seek, and no one's making it otherwise. Not you, not Kain, and especially not that pitiful Moebius!" "Moebius is my good servant. I have many, perhaps you noticed." "Just tell me where Kain is. You're a god, you can see everything." "Oh what. I'm god, and I have to serve you all of a sudden? Sorry, it doesn't work that way. However, I can give you a hint to what the future holds once you leave this cave. You WILL encounter Kain again, but you'll have a few other problems first." "What is that supposed to mean?" Dead silence. "Okay, don't answer. But can you tell me how to get out of here at least?" More silence. "Fine, be that way! See if you ever get praise from me!" It would appear that I would be on my own once again. As I journeyed onward through the cave, I couldn't help but wonder why everyone wanted to help me. Moebius, the elder god, EVERYONE! It would appear Kain had more enemies than I originally thought. Who would've guessed my quest for vengeance was part of a competition?  
To make a long story short, I found a way out of the cave. It took a while, but I managed to do it. Unfortunately, I once again felt that strange presence from earlier in this area. It came closer, and closer, and closer, and then. "Razial." A voice greeted. "How ironic you of all people should show up." I looked behind me, and found none other than the vampire Vorador himself! Normally, I would be thrilled to meet such a historical icon, but I had more important things to worry about than getting an autograph. "Let me guess," I said, "You've been following me all this time?" "Yes." "How cute. Now get out of my way! I have to." "Slay Kain? I know. It's the talk of the vampire community it would appear. However, are you trying to kill him, or are you assisting him and not aware of it? Keep in mind that Kain has deceived you once. Don't expect him not to try it again." "And why should I trust you? You're a vampire who, from what I've seen, has the same goal as Kain. The only difference between the two of you is Kain actually succeeded." "What?! WHY YOU LITTLE.!" He tried to attack me, but gracefully avoided it, and punched him in the face. I didn't knock him out, but I had still hurt him. "Ha ha ha, looking for a fight I see." He laughed. He and I got ready for battle, but before a single punch was thrown, he lowered his guard, and turned his back to me. "What's this?" I asked. "The legendary Vorador is walking away from a fight?" He stopped dead in his tracks, turned to face me, and laughed. "You may think your quest for Kain is your own," he said, "But it's much more than that. The elder god himself had foretold that the death of Arial would corrupt the pillars, and the guardians themselves. Kain slayed the corrupted guardians, but had to slay himself in order to maintain balance, and restore peace to Nosgoth once and for all. However, he kept his life, and now everyone wants him dead. The elder god wants him dead; Moebius and his sarafan imbeciles want him dead; the people of Nosgoth want him dead! You, my dear Razial, are doing nothing more than jumping onto the band wagon, and when Kain is involved, it's a safe bet that wagon's going to lose a wheel." With that, he left. His words were harsh, and degrading, and yet they seemed to have an element of truth. It seemed like killing that wretched Kain was the perverbial flavor of the week, and I was just another person caught up in the controversy. However, unlike that lazy elder god, or that manipulative Moebius and his brain dead sarafan brotherhood, I planned on making my threats into reality. And something told me that Vorador knew where Kain was hiding, and was trying to keep me from finding it out. After all, there was a reason he was following me. I just had to find out what it was. 


	5. Rewriting History

Razial1/2  
Chapter 5- Rewriting History  
  
As Vorador made his exit, I followed. However, at the same time, I hid among the shrubs and the trees in order to keep from being noticed. Sort of like what he was doing to me earlier, except I was apparently better at it. Either that, or he didn't care I was lerking behind him. As I followed Vorador, I noticed he didn't seem to be going anywhere specific. I could've sworn we were walking around in circles at one point in time. Then again, I realized it might have been a brilliant strategy. After all, Vorador didn't become a historical icon in Nosgoth history for being stupid. After what felt like hours, Vorador finally stopped in the middle of nowhere, and reached into his sleeve. He withdrew a scroll, unrolled it, and began reading it. Is it some sort of ritual, I asked myself. Perhaps an ancient scripture he uses to curse his victoms. "Let's see here." He said. "I'm here, and Kain's fortress is over there. Uh. And moss grows. Er. On the east side of. Rocks? No wait, that's not it! Let's see, Kain's fortress is over. Uh. What's this thing over here, a donut?" It would appear I had just discovered something vampire and human folklore alike had neglected to mention. VORADOR COULDN'T READ A MAP! Of course, I was confident it was a minor issue. After all, a lot of historical icons couldn't read maps. Just look at Columbis. "No no NO!" He shouted. "Kain's fortress is overin the southeast. NO! That's the pillars. ERG! If I ever see Kain, I have got to tell him not to let Rahab draw the map!" "I can see following you around for about five hours was a waste of time." I commented, caring less if he found out I was right behind him. "Wow, I'm surprised you stuck around after the last two." He replied, not even bothering to turn around. "Let me guess. You knew I was following you the whole time." He turned around, saw who I was, and freaked out. "What do you want?" He shouted. "I thought you'd lead me to Kain, but apparently, you have no sense of direction what so ever." "Well, if You had to read this god awful map, you'd agree." He forced the map into my cloven hands. I looked at it, and saw that the map was actually quite well drawn. Everything seemed to make perfect sense: every single detail was just fine. "How can you not read this?" I demanded. "It's so simple, even Zefonne could read it!" "I CAN'T READ MAPS, OKAY?!" He shouted. "Perhaps you can tell me how to get to Kain's fortress. You can read that god awful thing, right?" I looked at the map closely. Apparently, Rahab had marked Kain's fortress with an X, and marked the pillars with a donut shape. Then there were a bunch of zigzags going every which way, and a couple of items that stood for things like the sarafan stronghold, and a few other things I had no idea existed. "Well," I told him, "According to the map, you just got to head a couple feet forward, and turn left. Then you're going to be at a big tree. Just turn right there, and keep going forward, you'll be there." "Thanks." He said, going the opposite direction I told him to go. "Wait! You're going the wrong.! Never mind." Apparently, it was worse than not being able to read maps. The legendary Vorador had absolutely no since of direction! Oh well, it was better he DIDN't follow me. If he was considering an alliance with Kain, that would make two targets I would have to take care of. I guess you could say I outsmarted him, but at the same time, there wasn't that much smart to begin with. So I just took his map, and continued my quest.  
I wouldn't have long before I met up with that maniacal Kain. Unfortunately, I didn't make it to his fortress when I met him. Apparently, he was on his way back from lord only knew what he was doing, and happened to spot me. "Well well," he said. "Looks like I have a little stalker." "I don't know what you and Vorador are trying to do, but I can guarantee you it isn't going to work." I said. "Oh yeah, that. I apparently borrowed his favorite pen, and he died before I could return it. Of course, that's not why I came back here dear boy. You'll see that in due time. Even as we speak, time is starting to change. You're interactions with these people are effecting the future." "What on Earth are you ranting about now?" "You see, Razial, Vorador had his own destiney. Originally, he used that map to try and find my fortress, and ended up stumbling into the sarafan stronghold six weeks from now. Thus causing the infamous sarafan massacre." "So you're saying Vorador became an icon by accident?" "Yes, my boy. And now you've changed history completely. Perhaps the massacre will still happen, perhaps it'll happen at a later or earlier date. Then again, it may never happen at all. You've just changed history, and the one who many a vampire idolized for his killing spree is nothing more than a worthless wanderer." I was speechless. Moebius had told me that Vorador was a monster, and killed anything that had the sent of humanity on it's bones. Now Kain told me the truth: that the entire incident was nothing but a fluke! And now that I stepped in and interfered, the legend would be nothing. "How does it feel to destroy a legend?" Kain asked. "Vampires looked up to Vorador, and saw him as the greatest vampire to ever live aside from Janosaldren and myself. Now that you've interfered, Vorador's nothing but a total idiot who can't tell the difference between left and right. You've stripped him of his dignity, and the only one whose not aware of it is he. Not because he's an idiot, but because he simply can't comprehend the knowledge I share with you." I could finally take no more, and attempted to attack him! A fist fight broke out, and even though I left a couple of cuts on his arms and chest, the fight ended in a draw. "Go ahead and kill me." Kain said with a laugh. "You won't be accomplishing anything. You've already altered the past, and there's nothing you can do about it. Who knows? Keep this up, you might end up doing my dirty work for me. Or give me more dirty work to do. At the rate you're going, I haven't a clue what the future looks like." I tried to attack yet again, but just like last time, he faded out of existence. At first, I was irritated. I had destroyed a legend, and there was no way I could change it. However, a couple of ideas came to mind. One of them was a simple idea. If I could find Vorador, and maybe act like I lost the map. Or at least try to lead him to the stronghold and convince him it was Kain's fortress, the Sarafan massacre would still occur! Unfortunately, I had lost track of where Vorador went. It wouldn't surprise me if he were standing by the pillars wondering where the heck he was. Therefore, my other idea would have to work. Unfortunately I didn't look forward to this idea in the least. For I'd have to return to the Sarafan stronghold in order for it to work. And that would mean having to meet with Moebius yet again. 


	6. To Janosaldren's I Go

Razial1/2  
  
Chapter 6- To Janosaldren's I Go  
  
Well like I said earlier, my plan would require that I return to the sarafan stronghold. Unfortunately, once I got there, and stepped inside the doorway of the dank fortress, I forgot the most important detail of my plan. I WAS SUPPOSED TO GET SOME COLD WATER FIRST! As if my own stupidity weren't enough of a slap to the face, the fact I had to hear it from about seven sarafan drones with swords made it that much more embarrassing. "A vampire!" they shouted. It would appear I would have to get my claws dirty in order to avoid certain death. I didn't mind it, though I would've preferred Kain's blood.  
  
After what felt like hours of mindless slaughter, I finally killed, or otherwise wounded them all. Before I could continue this struggle, I realized my bare claws would only get me so far. So I stole one of their swords, and continued my quest.  
After what felt like an eternity of sword fighting with various sarafan soldiers, and roming around this dank maze, I finally found the one I was looking for. Unfortunately, he still had that staff with him, and I paid for it. The ice cold water once again shot from the staff, and transformed me into my female counterpart. It was not a welcome change compared to my vampiric form, especially after being in that form so long, but I had no choice. "Well now," Moebius said with a laugh. "Look whose back." "Shut your mouth, you old snake!" I threatened, instantly forcing the tip of the stolen sword to his throat. I didn't cut him, but he got the message that I wasn't playing his little games. "Very well. But if I stay quiet, you'll never know the information you seak." "So you know Kain's plan?" "No. I haven't a clue what that wretch wants in this time. However, I can safely say you're not helping this situation any. You've made quite a few changes in history." "Yes yes, I'm fully aware of what happened to Vorador." "I would hope so. A normal person would condemn you for your actions, but I salute you. For you were cursed, but you have gotten even with Kain by rewriting the history he and his kind have treasured for ages. For you see, not only have you stripped Vorador of his high status, but you happened to take his place." I was about to shout at him for not making sense, but once he stated this, I lost the words. "Speechless?" Moebius asked. "Yes, I can't blame you for that. A lot of famous people have nothing important to say when the spotlight is on them. You, my friend, have taken the place of Vorador, and caused the legendary sarafan massacre to occur five weeks and six days earlier than it should've." "So basically, vampires now think of ME as an icon, and Vorador's the one out hunting Kain?" "Not exactly. Vorador's future's a little complicated to explain. Let's just say he ends up becoming nothing more than a commoner. But you, dear Razial, you've become a legend among vampires." "So I'm a historic icon, Vorador's nothing more than a common vampire, and Kain's plan to altar the past is absolutely nothing?" "Yes, yes, and no. Kain is a very unique individual. For all I know, he could be after another historical icon." "Did I mention I hate people who talk in riddles?" "Whose talking in riddles? I'm just saying that Kain could be after another historical icon. One that has influenced vampire kind to be the way it is." Suddenly, a thought occurred to me. "Tell me," I asked, "Has Janosaldren's heart been pulled out of his chest, and placed in a jar?" I knew for a fact that Janosaldren was a historical figure in Nosgoth history. Legend had it that he lived in the cliffs, and stocked his pray like a volture stocking a dying animal. However, the sarafan stepped in after one victom survived, and made a report. Since Janosaldren was so vicious to the victoms he killed, they murdered him in a similar vicious manner by pulling his heart out from his still living body. Once they got back home, they painted a monstrously exaggerated portraite of him, stuffed his heart in a jar, and refered to it as the heart of darkness. "Pull out his heart?" Moebius asked. "Stuffed it in a jar? My word, I think we're a little confused. Janosaldren's still alive!" "That's all I needed to know." I replied. "Send me to the past. When Janosaldren was supposed to be killed?" "I beg your parden?" I nudged the tip of the sword that much closer to his throat. He almost jumped out of his skin, and quickly beckoned me to stay my hand. Once he was willing to move, he took me to the chamber I originally appeared in when I jumped through Kain's time portal. Now then," Moebius said. "Are you sure you want to meet Janosaldren? Because you're. Uh. Condition might." "Spare me the small talk." I said. "I have a sword, and I have some claws. What more do I need to defend myself? Besides, we're both vampires." "Er.. Yes, of course." With that, a time portal opened. It was ironic really. What took Kain a bunch of levers, wheels, and machinery took Moebius nothing more than a single thought. Whether it would take me to the time period I so desired, I wasn't certain, so I'd just have to jump in and hope for the best.  
The next thing I knew, I had arrived at the bottom of the cliffs Janosaldren lived on. The sun was a brilliant orange as it started to set, thus meaning Janos would be out looking for pray anytime now. However, a few seconds later, the shadow of the cliffs wasn't the only shadow I could see. I could see the shadow of either a man, or a creature with a body similar to a man standing on the highest ledge! As he leaped from where he stood, I saw him glide downward rather than plummit like a normal man would. This proved it: this was definitely Janosaldren. The figure I assumed was Janos landed a few feet to my right, and landed in a crouched position. He took his sweet time getting back up, but I guess that's what you get for jumping off a cliff feet first. When he did get up, he looked at me with an ice cold glare and made his way towards me. "Well well." He said. "I have no idea who you are, but I'm so glad to have company." "You must be Janosaldren." I said. "Ah yes, Yanosaldren. I do so love the sound of my name. Exccept when it's in vain. Hey, I made a rhyme!" "Good for you, I'll care later." I took my sword, and got ready to attack. "Right now, I'm here to do what those sarafan imbeciles couldn't, and cut out your heart!" He burst out laughing for some bizarre reason. I guess he really WAS as insane as the Sarafan had said many times before. "Oh, that's a good one." He laughed. "You, kill me. A worthless human girl, killing the mighty Yanosaldren no less!" "What on earth are.?" I froze in mid sentence, realizing I had made yet another mistake. I FORGOT TO GET SOME WARM WATER BEFORE I LEFT! "What's the matter? Kitty got your tongue? Well, if not, I'LL TAKE IT!" He made a lunge for me, but I quickly moved to the right. Before he knew what was coming, I then left a minor cut under his collar! Unfortunately, it didn't slow him down a bit in spite of the pain. I made a run for it, seeing as how this human form was no match for the legendary Janosaldren. The problem was that I had no idea where some warm water was. Unfortunately, I wouldn't get very far. For a few seconds of chasing, I saw four soldiers of the sarafan brotherhood blocking my way. "You there!" They shouted. "GET OUT OF THE.!" Before they could finish, however, burning hot water shot from no where, smacked me right in the chest, and knocked me flat on my back. Though it turned me back into my vampire form, it did so at the worst possible time. "I told you to set the staff to cold you idiot!" The leader shouted.  
  
I was truly out of luck now. If I stayed in my human girl form, I was food for Janos. However, if I stayed in my vampire form, four vengeful sarafan thugs would kill me!. "Wait a minute." Janosaldren said. "You're a vampire, AND a human?" "Wait a minute." The leader said. "I recognize him!" "Yeah, it's Janosaldren. We were sent to kill him." "No, stupid, the OTHER vampire!" I stood up, grabbed my sword, and got ready to fight. "Yes, I recognize him now." The furthest from the left said. "Indeed." The leader said. "It's Razial: the scurge of the circle!" That was just great. Bad enough I had to strip Vorador of his historic status, but now these imbeciles were giving me his title! Scurge of the circle. What did that even refer to? It wasn't like we were members of the sarafan or anything. Of course, knowing these people, they had their reasons for naming things. "Ooh boy," the furthest from the right commented, "There's a huge price on his head." "Just think what killing him AND Janosaldren will give us." The leader added. "We'll be million. AAAAAH!" I then saw Janosaldren move faster than I had ever seen anyone move, and claw his heart out! Getting the idea, the three sarafan soldiers drew their swords, and one by one, they attempted to attack him. However, that was where I intervened, and with Janos's help, I slaughtered all three! We both looked over our kills, and Janos made the usual commentary a fan of one's work would make while looking at it. But while he looked at it in admiration, I looked at it differently. I had entered the sarafan stronghold as a vampire, and took Vorador's place as the scurge of the circle, I tried to confront Janosaldren as a woman, and now I had rewritten history all over again. And this time, I killed the members of the sarafan who were supposed to kill Janos! Man, this just wasn't my day. 


	7. a Challenge

Razial1/2  
Chapter 7- A Challenge  
  
Janosaldren had directed me to his little hut. It was a good idea, seeing as how the sarafan were now after both of us, and murdering a sarafan soldier (or three or four for that matter) often meant more would be on their way. I reflected on what I had just done with the aid of the legendary Janos. I imagined one of them had borrowed Moebius's staff, or had one of there own. How else could they spray scolding hot water at me in an area like this? And how did he get hot water? Last I checked, those staffs would only launch ice cold holy water. It was like a plot device in a poorly written story used by the author in a bad attempt to move the story along. Janos and I sat down at his little table, which for the record was actually a nightstand, but that's beside the point. "So let me get this straight?" He asked. "You're a woman when cold water hits you, and a vampire when hot water hits you?" "Indeed." I said. "It's a curse I wish I could just remove." "Oh, I don't know about that. A pretty girl like you has an advantage over all those others." "Yes, well, if I wanted to feed, I. Wait a minute. What did you say?" "Oh come now, no need for yoking. A pretty human girl like you fell in that cursed lake. I had a brother who did the same thing. He turns into a grapefruit when cold water hits him." "How is it possible for a fruit to drown?" "I don't know. Maybe the grapefruit was over watered. To make a short story, you and my cousin both have to worry about getting eaten." "Uh. Janos, I wasn't originally a human." "Oh come now, you're okay for now. I already fed on that soldier person, and I don't often feed off those I find to be very pretty." "Look, I'm not.!" I froze after realizing what he just said. "Tell me you didn't just say what I thought I did?" "What? It's illegal for a vampire man to complement a female human?" "I'M NOT A HUMAN!" Obviously, Janos may've been dangerous and agile, but his major downfall was that he was about as clueless as Vorador. At least he could tell the difference between north and east. "Look," I said, "We can continue this some over time. I came from the future because sarafan soldiers tried to murder you." "I see. And they sent a pretty lady with a sword who can turn into a vampire to save me?" "I'M NOT.! Yes, that's about the just of it." "I see. So I'm saved." "I have no idea." Before we could continue, however, there was a knock at the door. "Now who could that be?" Janosaldren asked. "I'll get it." I said, dreading it was reinforcements. I got up, and walked up to the door. With my sword in one hand ready to carve the heart out of the Sarafan goons on the other side, I opened the door. However, instead of Sarafan goons, it was Vorador! "Is this Kain's fortress?" he asked. "I got to. YOU AGAIN!" "Hello Vorador." I greeted with a sigh of relief. "I thought you were Moebius's reinforcements." "So this is your house?" "Uh. Not exactly." "Well, how do you get to Kain's fortress." "Go that way." I said, pointing to the west. Unfortunately, he went south. I closed the door, and started back for the chair I was sitting in, when suddenly, there was another knock at the door. I got my sword, and opened it again, and this time, it was neither Vorador, or Sarafan Goons. This time, it was the one I had wanted to slay since day one! "Hello Razial." Kain said. "Or should I say, Razial: SCURGE OF THE CIRCLE!" "How ironic is this?" I said, getting ready to stab him. "The hunted became the hunter, only to end up becoming suicidal at the same time." "Drop your sword. There's no need for neither of us to interfere with history more than we've had to. Step outside. There's no need to cower in that box." I stepped outside, taking the sword with me just in case he planned on fighting me. "Funny really." Kain said. "It took me a millennia to become the historic icon I am. It took you a couple of days! I figured stripping Vorador of his status would crush you. You, someone who looks up to icons such as he and Janos. Instead, through the cronniplis chamber's power, I find you've decided to tear pages out of the book of time, and write your own passages." "Why Kain, do I detect a hint of jealousy? The same jealousy that caused you to throw me into the lake of the dead?" The usual cocky laugh he'd give in a situation like this was now nothing more than an angry glare. "Now is not the time for a bad joke or two." He said. "You have profaned vampire history with your actions. Taking the place of Vorador in the most glorious killing spree in vampire kind, and protecting the legendary Janosaldren from death like you have just done will altar history forever." "Apparently, it has a major impact on your future, otherwise, you wouldn't be so concerned." "Our futures aren't important. For you see, only one of us will have one in the end. I'm aware now that the lake of the dead is in a different spot. My original plan was to go back in time to tell my past self that I was going in the wrong direction. Unfortunately, my lack of knowledge on time streaming caused us both to end up here in these ages. When the corruption of the pillars was just recent, and when my millennium began. I'm proud you have taken my words to heart, but here's where it must end, dear boy. Meet me at the lake of the dead, or follow me right now if you don't know where it is. I don't care which, one of us will die anyway. See you later." With that, he left. And since I had no idea where the lake of the dead was either, I followed him.  
Hours later, I had arrived at the shores of the lake of the dead. Not to far ahead of me was that maniacal madman, wielding a sword similar to mine, and a sinister grin across his face. "So glad you could show up." He said. "If I don't cut you into shreds, I'll be sure to toss your dead body into the lake." "You were right about one thing." I assured. "It will most definitely be the end for one of us." "Yes, but the question is who. Who will prevail, and who will rot for eternity with the fishes? I've seen the outcome of our battle. It looks pretty grim for you." I didn't bother to reply. Instead, I took my sword, and got ready for the on coming battle. However, at the same time, I wasn't sure. If what Kain was saying was just his mindless babble, or if maybe, just maybe, it were the truth. Never the less, it was our final conflict, if I were going to die, I'd be damned before Kain weren't going with me! 


	8. Where the Grudge Ends

Razial1/2  
Chapter 8- Where the Grudge Ends  
  
Kain and I both swung our blades at one another, and only made contact with the other's sword. I must admit, it was quite redundant after a while. Neither of us were that good at swordsmanship, yet we still managed to know enough to fight with. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of swords clashing, and energy being wasted on the opponent, we simply stood there, swords crossed, and glares being exchanged. "Razial, my boy, you are so predictable." Kain commented. "Just because you've changed the past doesn't mean you can change my memory. I've seen how you've used a sword in the past, and I've studied every single move you've used. Believe me, when you're locked in a chamber with nothing to do but build a time machine, there's really not much else you can do. You can't..." Before he could finish, however, I reached out, and kicked him below the belt! He shrieked in agony, but still had enough energy left to avoid a decapitation attempt. "If you've studied all my moves," I said, "You should've seen that one coming. Maybe if you shut your mouth for once in your life, you would've been a little smarter, and avoided it." With that, he took swing after swing at me with his blade, and I blocked it just as efficiently. However, after another long period of sword fighting, we both stopped, and started another stare down. We both struggled to catch our breaths as we waited for the other to make a move, ready to block, and possibly counter it in the process. However, after about a minute of this, Kain threw his sword aside. "It appears we're too equal to try and kill the other with a sword." He said. "I say we fight with honor, throw the weapons down, and settle this like men." "You? Fight with honor?" I asked, bursting out in laughter. "That's a good one! All right, we'll do it your way." I threw my sword down, and attacked him! This time, rather than exchanging swings of the sword, we exchanged swings of the fist. It may not have been as impressive to watch, but it seemed to be acomplishing more. For one, I actually left a few cuts and bruises on his face, and maybe a gash on one of his shoulders. The fist fight ended in a draw, but the battle was far from over. "I must admit," I said, "This really isn't going anywhere. Perhaps you should just settle with being second..." "GANG WAY!" A voice with a swedish accent shouted. We both looked behind me, and saw a circle of orange light open in the sky. No, not the sun, a portal! The gateway itself was a surprise, but that which came out was even more surprising. I saw another Kain leap from the glowing orange whole, and another figure. This figure looked almost like Janosaldren, except for a few differences. He wore a white suit with a metallic blue chest plate. Half of his face was covered by a cloth, but the rest of his face was visible, and skeletal. His hands were cloven much like my own, but from the elbow down, his right arm was a blade of pure white light! "What in Nosgoth is that thing?" Kain and I both asked. "Get out of my way!" The unknown creature shouted. I did so, but Kain was too slow. The mystery creature impaled my nemesis with his light blade, and seemed to devour something deep inside of his heart. It was painful to look at, even if it WAS my arch rival. However, as the Kain I knew slowly died, the new Kain instantly began to fade out of existance! Once the new Kain had faded away completely, the Kain I knew was dead. Nothing more but a lifeless shell of his former self with a hole in his chest. The mystery creature's blade of light faded as he let out a sigh of releaf. "After three centuries of yumping through time," he said, "It's finally over." That accent... It sounded awfully familiar. Like I had heard it just a few hours ago! But I still couldn't associate it with a face. "Who are you?" I asked. "Why I'm surprised, pretty lady." He said. "After all these years, you don't remember the one who you saved?" ER! That told me who it was right there. "Janos, you moron, I'M NOT A LADY!" I screamed. "Wait a minute. Something's different about you." "Really? Is it my fancy new haircut? I got it in the future." "No, I meant the new suit, the rag, and the sword." "Oh, those. Long story. I'm going back home, I can explain everything." "He started to journey off in the direction of his hut. Apparently, his sense of intelligence hasn't changed. He may have cool powers, but his brain didn't improve in the least. I say this because he was heading to his hut, but forgot his former self was still living there! What a dunse! So it was official. Kain was dead, my curse was irreversable, and Janosaldren got a cool new suit. From what he tells me, it was a gift given to him by the elder god after Kain and Zefonne threw him into the lake of the dead. After slaying all of Kain's clan, he and Kain traveled through time and altared Nosgoth history somehow. Apparently, the saga ended here. However, He still had to figure out what his true role in Nosgoth's history was. Knowing how low his I.Q. was, that would probably take a while. Though Kain was dead, I had later gained an enemy in Vorador. Somehow, Janos altared history by somehow directing Vorador to Kain's fortress, and one thing led to another, and they formed a partnership. This "Deadly Alliance" as it came to be known put Nosgoth through hell and back, and now that Kain was dead, Vorador wanted vengeance. Unfortunately, he never once listened to me when I tried to tell him Janosaldren was the guy he was looking for. I never did find a way back to my time. Then again, after how badly Janos and I had screwed up history, I shutter to think what's going on in what should be my time. So I live among the people as a human girl by day, and I live among the vampires as a vampire by night. Apparently, I had been bumped from hero to zero as results of time altaration, so I didn't have to worry about the sarafan hunting me down. And that's the way it is.  
THE END 


End file.
